Kids these days
by Shay Moonsilk
Summary: When dark hunters captured Tahu, he didn’t expect to be rescued by his twoyearold daughter and her irate father. Slash and implied mpreg KopakaTahu and featuring chibi!Athena


I got this idea randomly, but it seemed funny.

Summary: When dark hunters captured Tahu, he didn't expect to be rescued by his two-year-old daughter and her irate father. Slash and implied mpreg KopakaTahu and featuring chibi!Athena

Tahu woke up groggily. The last thing he could remember was walking to his house, and hearing a high-shrilled laugh. That made him confused. His daughter didn't laugh like that. Neither did Kopaka. When he went in, he discovered to his shock several visorak, and they knocked him out before he could blink. He gave a groan and tried to adjust his vision. The minute he tried to summon some fire for light, an electric shock went through his body and it left him wincing in pain.

"I see you are awake." A voice said. He looked up to see the Shadowed One standing before him. 'Does he even know me?' Tahu thought, 'with luck he won't. If he does, he'll be able to find out everything about me. I'm probably just one of many toa he needs to get rid of.' However, luck just wasn't on his side. "Tahu Mata. Spouse of Kopaka Mata. You were born on April 15. You're elemental power is fire, while your husbands' is ice. You're mask power is shielding. You gave birth to Athena Nova on May 7. I believe she is now 2." His smirk got worse. "What ever would happen if she got hurt?" Tahu jolted. 'NO!' his mind screamed, 'He is NOT going to hurt my baby!'

"Unfortunately, the rest of your little family was not there when we got there. But no matter. We will lure them here with you as bait. Tahu gulped. He tried to use his powers again, but this caused another electrical shock. The Shadowed One smirked. "That will keep happening if you keep trying to use your elemental powers. Than again, you toa will never understand that your time is ove—"

_**Crash!**_

The wall exploded. Shards blew everywhere, yet none hit Tahu or his captor. While Tahu was wondering who could've been able to blow up the door, a second loud_ BANG _rang out, and white-hot flame hit the Shadowed one, making him fall, stunned. Than he heard a tiny voice say, "I win!" than, to his utter shock, his daughter Athena came running in the room. She saw Tahu and starting cheering "MOMMY!" Tahu gaped. How had she known to come, how'd she get in, and…wait…that good-for-nothing husband of his was supposed to be watching her! 'I'll kill him' Tahu thought angrily, 'than resurrect him, castrate him, dismember him, torture him, THAN kill him. Slowly.' However, than he heard, "Athena! For the umpteenth time, do NOT blow up a wall!" A few seconds later, his "good-for-nothing-husband" Kopaka walked in. He saw Tahu and ran up to him. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Tahu shrugged and winced. There were going to be bruises. Kopaka quickly froze the chains and tried breaking them with his blade, but that only cause another shock. He jumped when it coursed through his loves' body. "How do we get you out?" he asked aloud. The last person he expected to answer him was Athena. "Silly daddy." She said. "Use the key." 'What key?' he whirled around and realized that on his belt, the shadowed one had a ring with two keys on it. Kopaka ran foreword and got it just as he started to stir. He sprinted across the room and fumbled with the keys, trying to get them to fit in the keyhole and break Tahu free. However, when he was turning in the key to get him out, the Shadowed One was awake.

And Athena was standing near him.

Tahu jumped down from the wall, and yelled, "Don't TOUCH her!" the Shadowed One ignored him and reached out to grab his baby.

"Listen to my mommy!" she yelled and started glowing and steam started rising from her body. Tahu ran foreword to get her, but at that moment the Shadowed One touched her, and than cried out in pain. She had burned him.

Tahu scooped Athena in his arms and the three ran out.

-Two days later-

The three of them were sitting at the kitchen table. Kopaka was attempting to cook something, while Athena was sitting on Tahu's lap.

"Honey," Tahu said, "How did you know where to find me?" Athena simply smile and said, "Silly mommy, we were playing hide and seek." Than, she patted his head, and walked off to play with her daddy's 3X5 note cards. What she did was fold them and call it origami. Lewa knew how and taught Layleigh, who could fold a crane.

However, all Tahu could think of was, 'Hide and seek? What do we teach are children these days?'

END!


End file.
